


Route 66

by driftweed



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Amnesia, Dubious Consent, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kind of AU, Light Masochism, OOC!Akira, OOC!Vincent, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spoilers, mentions of masochism, she likes being hurt when she's sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftweed/pseuds/driftweed
Summary: After a few years without news about Akira, you see him again. Or is it him?-----------------------------------------------------------------------EDITED: 06/25/18





	Route 66

**Author's Note:**

> The boys are out of character I think. The story doesn't really follow BTD's events and the timeline is altered. Also, I've used some dialogue lines from BTD.

It was the third anniversary of the last time you have seen him. You remember the day as if it was yesterday. You can still see Akira taking Sano’s place because he was not a soldier and he wouldn’t survive in the field. You begged him not to leave you, but you knew he loved his brother, and you didn’t want Sano to die.

A bittersweet laugh left your chest because Akira hadn’t survived either. That’s what everyone thought. He was declared MIA shortly after he left, and you knew it was easier to think that he was gone for good.

It’s been a long time, but you missed him the most today. You missed his voice, his eyes, the way he fucked you, the way he would protect you.

His life wasn’t easy and one day he just lost the ability to feel. He didn’t feel love or happiness. He was a mess, a depressed, angry and full of rage man. Then you happened. His employer – and mentor – assigned him a job (to kill another mercenary whose name was long forgotten) when you arrived. You were his mentor’s protégée, but you weren’t in the business at the time (later you would fight bad people). It wasn’t like a movie. He didn’t fell in love as soon as he saw you. Actually, he didn’t like you even a bit, but you were kind and sweet to him (no one has ever been) so very slowly he started telling you things no one knew. One day, after a job, he was tired and angry and he demanded to see you. It was your first kiss and first time together, and he hurt you badly, but you didn’t mind. You were into it.

You see, sometimes he would feel the need of hurting someone; sometimes you would feel the need of being hurt.

Your relationship could be seen as toxic, but it wasn’t, not really. He wouldn’t hurt you (not too badly or on purpose at least), not after the first time.

Of course there were days you knew not to be near him. Those days he would fuck you harder, leaving bruises all over. That was his way of telling you he needed you. And he really needed you.

You made him feel alive once again.

Today you weren’t feeling alive. You needed him so bad. You couldn’t call Sano either, wanting to give him some space, so you resorted to the only things that made you feel something lately: alcohol and sex.

You still don’t know why you went to Route 66 that night. Maybe it was because, deep down, you knew they would hurt you there, and that’s what you needed in order to feel alive.

It was a bar you’ve never been to before, and when you arrived, you noticed the place was full of men – all of them drunk – and it smelt like alcohol and cigarettes, and something metallic you didn’t recognize right then. Most of the men were older than you since you were pretty young, but it wouldn’t stop you from achieving your goal.

“Bourbon. Neat.” You weren’t a heavy drinker, but since that day you would drink a lot.

After only half an hour, you were already drinking your fifth glass of whisky, and you got up, getting bored of waiting for someone to hit on you. The bartender eyed you curiosly before he resumed his task.

All men were looking at you but none would say a single thing, and it made you feel angry, sad and frustrated.

 That’s when you run into someone. You looked at him apologetic, but he wasn’t so nice. (You didn't expect it either.)

“Maybe you should watch where you’re going.” You were a little taller than him, but you still knew he could fight you if he wanted to.

“Whatever.” Your drunken state gave you courage, and to be honest, you just didn’t care about bumping into him. Who did he think he was?

“What did you just say to me?”

“I said 'whatever, dude'. Now move. You don’t own the place.” You responded, not sounding like you at all, and you liked this new you, all brave and violent. Maybe it was just the alcohol.

“Maybe not, but I’m not a newbie like you.”

You decided to ignore that after fighting against bullying him, but he got closer and you wouldn’t do less; you met him in the middle.

“Hey! Enough.” A deep voice stopped you, and the tall broad shouldered man walked towards you.

You couldn’t see him very well because of your drunken state and the lighting wasn’t the best, but the way he walked and moved… he did own the place, and you had the feeling that everyone was aware of that.

“What do you think you are doing? We don’t want the pigs pocking their noses into our business again." Again, huh?

“You are lucky Vincent is here.” The smaller man left scoffing at you, and you were left alone with Vincent, who still inquired you. “What is a girl like you doing here? You don’t belong here, sweetheart.” That voice… it felt familiar to you, but you couldn’t place it. You looked at him and his face had the same effect. But you didn’t know anyone like him. After a while he seemed to lose interest, so you spoke.

“I could have stood up for myself.” He shifted his gaze back to you, arching an eyebrow.

“I don’t see how.” Isn't he a sweetheart?

“Being a woman doesn't make me any less strong.” You broke the silence after a minute or so. “Anyway… thank you.”

He ignored the first thing completely and focused on the last one. “You’re gonna have to thank me more than with your words.”

Your voice got caught in your throat.

“Maybe you can just use your mouth.” He leaned over you and you stepped back. “I bet you haven’t even been with a real man like me. Want a taste of my cock, darling?”

“You don’t know a thing about me.” You stated, but you felt the heat getting to your face. All you could think about was  _him,_  and you didn't like it a bit.

“Offer stands if you really wanna thank me.”

You just stared, not knowing what to say to that. He leaned away and crossed his arms, waiting for you to say something; you didn’t.

“Whatever. Shouldn’t you be talking to some other guy here? I’m sure there’s a bunch of dudes who would be happy to get balls deep in you.” He was being rude to you, but he acted like he didn’t even care.

You finished your drink, feeling the dizziness and the liberation of being drunk. Biting your lip, you looked at him right in the eye. “Maybe I don’t want that.” Now he seemed surprised.

“I think you’re in the wrong bar, talking to the wrong guy then. Because I ain’t nice. I’m not gonna treat you like a fucking delicate flower.”

“What does that mean?” You were getting interested in his offer. You needed someone just like him. He scared you a little, but hey, it was what you were looking for.

“I mean I could throw you down on the table and fuck you in front of all these lovely people.”

“Is that a promise?”

Some men looked at you then, having heard the conversation, and smirked, hoping for a show.

He eyed you, surprised, not expecting you to answer him after that, and said: “But I’m not feeling like giving them a show.” He advanced on you and you took one more step back, hitting the wall. He was mere centimeters away from you. “You should leave.”

“Wait!” You called after him when he started walking away from you. You were horny by that time.

“Are you kidding me? I told you I wasn’t going to be nice.”

“Well, who told you I wanted it nice?”

Once again, you surprised him. For him, you looked like an innocent woman who liked it sweet and slow. The truth was far away from that.

“So you want a one night stand?” He smirked, petting your cheek.

“No.” He stopped in order to look at you. “I just want to forget.”

“Well. I gotta respect someone who asks for what they want.” He held out his hand for you to take, and you did. You noticed how thick and muscular he was and smiled when you realized he could do much damage.

Moments later, you were already at his house.

As soon as you entered the house, he started kissing you hungrily, pushing you against a wall. You didn’t know when, but he took his shirt off and he was ready to fuck you right there and then. But something happened when he got a grip of your hips.

Something about the way he felt against you was oddly familiar to you, and his kisses and the way he looked at you… You should have been very drunk not to recognize him, even if he was so different now.

He said something that hit you like cold water.

“What’s the problem,  _babygirl?_  I’m gonna make you scream for me.”

“I know who you are…” You were both shocked and happy to see him again, but it couldn’t be, right? He said his name was Vincent, he didn’t recognize you and he was supposed to be dead. You had to get away from him, to think straight.

“What are you talking about?” Vince was getting nervous. You knew who he was… or what he was?

“Akira.” You said. “Baby, is it you? We’ve been looking for you! I’ve been waiting for you for three years!” You were getting hysteric, forgetting how to breathe and asking him questions he didn’t know how to answer.

His name wasn’t Akira. It was Vincent. Vincent Metzger, a veteran. He didn’t remember a thing about his old life, before he became the monster that he was now.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about…” He realized he didn’t even know your name.

“I’m Y/N!” You said it as it had to mean something to him, but it didn’t ring a bell.

“Yes. Y/N, the chick from the bar. I knew it wasn’t a good idea to bring you home.”

“Akira… please… you don’t remember, right? You took your brother’s place in the army… you’ve been gone for so long.” You were about to cry, convinced that he was your long gone boyfriend, but maybe you were being delusional; the desire of finding him alive too much for you to bear.

He was getting angry and confused. He wasn’t Akira, but… how did you know he was in the army? You even told him the exact place he was, but he still didn’t remember a thing about you.

“I think you should go. It’s getting late and you’re pissing me off.” His voice gave you the chills and his expression scared you once again.

“No! I know it’s you, baby. We’ve been together for a year before you left. We met thanks to your boss, remember? You were the first man I fell in love with… but you left… and I found out I was pregnant but something happened.” Even if he didn’t know what you were talking about, he wasn’t stupid. It was clear enough that you lost that baby, but he didn’t care.

“Look, Y/N. I brought you here to fuck you. You either leave or I fuck you.”

“I’m not going to leave without you! You have to remember!” You were so shocked you didn’t think about what he just said to you.

“I’ll fuck you, then.” He was suddenly too close and undoing his belt, but you weren’t in the mood anymore, so you pushed him away. “No, babygirl, I’ve told you. You’re gonna take it whatever you want it or not.”

You were beyond scared now, but that’s what you’ve been looking for, right? You wanted so bad to forget, you wished someone would hurt you… and you were getting right that.

He dragged you upstairs, entering his room. You noticed his room was too plain, but you didn’t have much time to think about it as he got a knife out of nowhere.

“What are you going to do to me?” You whimpered and he found it extremely hot.

“I’m going to make you forget, remember? Now, don’t struggle. We don’t want you to get too hurt, do we?” He used the knife to cut your clothes off, and when he finished you felt very exposed, wanting to hide away from him. “You’re so gorgeous babe. We’re gonna have so much fun.” He left a few kisses on your neck and moved up to your lips, but the knife was still in his hand and it made you tense up.

“Akira… please…” You begged for something (you didn’t know for what exactly) “I need you to remember.”

“STOP CALLING ME THAT!” You could feel his rage, and you were the only one responsible for it. That’s why he punished you, entering you without notice and not waiting for you to adjust, he started moving.

You cried, tears streaming down your face at a fast pace. “Please” You begged “You are hurting me.”

He remained in silence, grunting and moaning from time to time before he talked again. “Good.” He said, going deeper, harder and rougher. The sick bastard was getting off on hurting you. “I thought you said you didn’t want it nice.”

He was right, but when you said it you haven’t had that in mind. However, as he moved, you started getting horny. It hurt, of course it did, but it was also your kind of thing. Maybe you just wanted to get over with it as soon as you could.

You started imagining it was Akira – even if it was really him – and put your hands around his shoulders. For the third time, you surprised him when you started kissing him. It was a kiss full of love, something strange if you compared it with the treat you were receiving from him.

For a moment, he slowed his movements and took his time to kiss you too.

“I love you, Akira.” You whispered, not caring if he got mad for it. Something seemed to stir inside of him because he stopped moving and looked you in the eyes with a strange expression. "I forgive you. I still love you."

He wondered if you would forgive him after what he would do to you.

He thrusted one more time, filling you completely. It was just like old times, but then you remembered he was Vincent and then he moaned “Y/N…” and you were sure he would remember.

Vincent wasn't sure of who you were, but knew exactly who you were going to be. He would have lots of fun with you the next morning, in the basement.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is up to you. Has he recognized you or not?
> 
> Anyway, if you're interested in part two, let me know! :)


End file.
